megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Great Mara
Yaka vs. Yakka Are you implying both Yaka and Yakka appeared in an SMT? Zahlzeit 23:35, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh. So I guess copy and paste the new Yakka page I editted to the Yaka page, delete the Yakka page, make Yakka redirect to Yaka? Zahlzeit 23:38, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Gotcha. And wait, you ARE an admin after all? Zahlzeit 00:16, March 27, 2012 (UTC) If you edit with the visual style and do a few things like set the text to normal or copy and paste text sometimes, you get the span style. It's really annoying. Zahlzeit 01:40, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Lost Pictures I was discussing how a lot of the Persona 4 Anime pictures were of really low quality and should be deleted. Then Otherarrow went on an angry god rampage over all of those images. Zahlzeit 21:06, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : I asked Otherarrow before but I wasn't sure if he saw the message or even if it was done; if you see any Devil Survivor 2, full body, white background images of any of the characters, delete them. I'm redoing all the pages eventually which includes replacing those images with the high res, transparent background versions of those images. Zahlzeit 21:15, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :That isn't exactly very fair. Most of those were of poor quality with uninformative filenames, and didn't really illustrate anything. (the majority of them were either lower quality dups of pictures we already had, or just them standing there) As for what you asked before about restoring files, I just checked the deletion log, and every entry had "View/Restore" next to it, so I clicked it and found that I could restore the file. Sorry for any trouble.--Otherarrow 21:16, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh no, no, no. I'm saying it was a GOOD thing you went on a rampage because those P4A images were really pitiful. Zahlzeit 21:18, March 29, 2012 (UTC) "See Also" Sections They go under the Gallery section, right? Not before? Zahlzeit 08:46, March 31, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah but that was written without the hindsight that there might be a See Also section needed. I've checked the Manual of Styles for other wikis, and, most notably Wikipedia, always has the See Also below the Gallery section. I'm appending it to the Manual of Style right now if you don't mind. Zahlzeit 19:57, March 31, 2012 (UTC) History-Appearance Order The History section goes over the Appearances section. See the Manual of Style. Zahlzeit 00:41, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Ahriman/Angra Mainyu Should I move the Ahriman info to the Angra Mainyu page? Ahriman is just the Middle Persian name, they're both the same. --BOXN 02:37, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :Looking at the release listings for the game Angra Mainyu's info should be moved to the Ahriman page, since Ahriman is from the newer English release. Sorry about the late reply, I was having hard drive trouble last night. I ended up having to factory reset my laptop and now I'm in the middle of redownloading newer Internet interfaces. Message 18:35, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, I comprehend, I'll get on the editing unless you're in the middle of doing it. No worries, hope you reconfigure your laptop quickly and that you backed up your files to an EHDD. --BOXN 20:05, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Animation/Anime merge Hey Mara, those two pages are on the wiki and they're exactly the same, would it be possible for you to merge them? Also, could the page Episode 29 - Sphinx don't let anyone control your heart. be deleted or something? Because it doesn't refer to any page in particular at all, like someone just put it here for no reason at all. Also, I'll be making a page for the DDS OVA, you know, the one with Loki rape? That needs to be in the animation section. Apologies if I seem overbearing. --BOXN 01:43, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Force Spells Then we'll just state it as such. Right now having two pages, one of which is practically a stub, is really cumbersome. Zahlzeit 21:08, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Template - Well it is what it is. It's used on pages I didn't even edit too. Zahlzeit 05:05, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Icon Deletion Request Old Corporate Icon: BoxMPCorporate.PNG Thanks. Here's the last one I think. -- Zahlzeit 06:54, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :Deleted. Message 07:04, April 25, 2012 (UTC) One more Icon & Sliders Deletion Request Updated the slider with more current stuff. Now I need more deleting. Failed Strange Journey Slider: http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/File:Slider-Strange_Journey.jpg P4A Slider Slider Image: http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/File:Slider-P4Anime.png Persona IS Slider Image: http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/File:Slider-P2IS.png Old Persona 4 Golden Slider Image: http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/File:Slider-P4Ga.png Failed Enemies Icon: http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/File:Enemies_Icon_(SMTIII_Matador).png -- Zahlzeit 25px|link=User:Zahlzeit 11:11, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :I took care of it.--Otherarrow 18:15, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Quick question regarding SMT 1 demon stats, shouldnt there be a box to point out their aligment? Page deletion http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Megami_Ibunroku_Devil_Survivor_2 Here's the page. :Done. It wasn't redirect worthy, as Devil Survivor 2 never had that prefix btw.--Otherarrow 18:44, April 29, 2012 (UTC) SMT stats Hey great mara, regarding SMT stat boxes could you add an aligment box , it seems to be lacking that and its pretty important info :I'll try to get to it soon, but looking it over earlier it looked like I would have to fiddle with column widths to make it work in the format that it's in now. Message 02:13, April 30, 2012 (UTC) DeSur2 Purple What exactly did you use for the purple? I mean did you make the Hex code by eye or did you extract the exact color from the stat screenshots? It's too bright. -- Zahlzeit 03:45, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Try using the exact color in the stat screenshots in DeSur2 and see how that goes. -- Zahlzeit 03:55, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh alright. Try these hex codes, from the game: :::#F00080 :::#C00060 :::#A80050 ::-- Zahlzeit 04:17, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Went to one of the screenshots I made, copied the RGB values of three variations of the same purple text color on the screenshot, and converted those RGB values to hex. -- Zahlzeit 04:34, April 30, 2012 (UTC) New MoS Please review it and before actually changing it, give me feedback. I probably have forgotten something or missed something as a lack of sleep. When I wake up, I will go over it again and revise anything I see wonky and include Otherarrow's and your opinions or discuss anything that needs discussing. :http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Megami_Tensei_Wiki:Manual_of_Style Please and thank you. -- Zahlzeit 09:04, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Akihiko's P4U appearance Akihiko's P4U appearance based on Bryan Fury from Tekken, according to some fans at in tumblr New MoS: 05/04 Alright so I editted the MoS again as I said I would. I just fixed typos, streamlined some things, clarified, and weeded out redundant details that were stated more than once throughout the article. You can easily see what was changed/added by looking at the history but it wasn't really anything that we didn't know already. The one thing that was added that is completely new is: *No fan art allowed except for the front page slider if there is no official art of acceptable quality and similar situations. This was mostly in context of stuff like Devil Survivor 2 and IMAGINE, the former of which still has a stretched slider image. Is this alright? -- Zahlzeit 19:47, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Adminship? I may just not be paying attention, or not know the rules that come with the newer position, but did you just de-admin yourself when you became a chat moderator? Sorry for prying.--Otherarrow 01:30, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Etymology Actually it's been added to the MoS for awhile, like I said you should review it in case of stuff like this. No big deal anyway, yeah I'll expand on it with the mentioned details. You're completely right that Trivia can cover it but it serves to make that section more verbose. Having an Etymology section can make things look neater and a lot of Trivia sections have some form of it anyway. As for the Catherine stuff, yeah. Read up on my conversation with Otherarrow. The thing is I agree that Catherine should be on this wiki but the Catherine Wiki has just done it so much better than us and have their Catherine articles better maintained than us since they are, well, the Catherine wiki after all. I'm cutting down the Catherine wiki to fit with regulations and a more "need to know" basis. Vincent (since he appears in P3P), Trisha (since she's Ishtar), Astaroth (self explanatory), and the Catherine (game) page are the only things that I'm planning to keep on the MegaTen wiki now. -- Zahlzeit 04:24, May 6, 2012 (UTC) To add, I don't really think they want to merge with us but if you want to strike a deal, go for it. -- Zahlzeit 04:25, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yeah lets keep Nergel too. The point is that Catherine characters who are also demons that appear in the SMT series should stay as is, along with Vincent who is basically a P3P character, and the actual Catherine page. Actually I don't know if I really want to keep the Catherine page on here too. If we go down that route, I'd just have Catherine redirect to Vincent or something. Also Otherarrow reluctantly agreed with me, again check our conversation for proof if you need me. -- Zahlzeit 04:45, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Oh and regarding our P3 Social link pictures, look at the history for some of them. We had better pictures before, at least non-speckled ones. I don't know why they were replaced, even if they were crops of the artbooks. If you can find a better picture that'd be great too. -- Zahlzeit :As for Nergal yeah, someone has to get onto that. I don't really know the story of Catherine (game) well, and if you do that'd be great if you could rather than me. Same with the Catherine (game) page too, if we're keeping it. -- Zahlzeit 04:47, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :The situation of Catherine Wiki is bit like Kingdom Hearts Wiki, but KH is more justifiable since it has already developed a series but Catherine does not. I'm fine with both way. However, if there were no plan for a Catherine sequel within few years, it would be more negotiable to propose to them a merge from Catherine Wiki. (Much like Vagrant Story are now included into Final Fantasy Wiki, despite the weak connection between the games.) -- Inpursuit (talk) 04:56, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::What's wrong with the KH wiki? I don't know, it seemed pretty nice but I don't know for sure. Or do you mean how it can be argued that it should be merged with the FF wiki when it first came out? Anyway, even if we do merge I don't know how willing they are to conform to our regulations. They have some fanart stuff that I don't know if they just let slide or that an admin hasn't seen it yet. ::But I don't know, it could be possible that Catherine would get a sequel. The fg tournaments for it are pretty hype. -- Zahlzeit 05:00, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :::I didn't mean there's any problem with KH Wiki. About the fan art, we can't accept uploading any fan art to this wiki (2 to 3 personal images for own user page is acceptable), it only attracts the wrong guys to "contribute" their knowledge. However, we can open a subpage for each article to collect the links from fan art site such as deviantART. I don't know if there's any limitation to the total files uploaded, but I don't expect it would be unlimited. -- Inpursuit (talk) 15:31, May 6, 2012 (UTC) About Ultimecia, it`s because i`m using sprites that he/she ripped, and he/she asked for credit if they were used. Yafusa 05:07, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I found the images at http://www.spriters-resource.com/ds/smtstrangejourney/index.html gonna use that method the next time i upload a portrait from SJ. Thanks. Yafusa 05:33, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Bluerfn Contact Info Do you have anything I could use to contact Bluerfn I hate how the wiki is spiraling even further out of control because he hasn't stepped in to do anything, or at least appointed one more admin. -- Zahlzeit 00:03, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I have awhile ago and he hasn't responded, I tried googling him but he seems to have dropped off the face of the internet. I don' know him personally, nor do I have access to his twitter to see if even that is active so I really have no idea at this point. -- Zahlzeit 00:09, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Please ban the unregistered IPs on the AYA page as well as whoever edited the poll on the front page. I want to avoid future vandalism like this. Thanks. -- Zahlzeit 01:22, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Takejizaiten I have no idea why being the description of a location prevents it from being included in the persona's article. As the "entity"'s title comes straight from the location name, there's a strong reason to introduce the location first then describe its relation with the demon lord. -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:25, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :I guess Ryulong didn't think that would be the problem either. There're many demons/gods's names directly associating with the location. But I can rephrase the description better to mention the entity first. -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:53, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Well I translated that information from Chinese and Japanese WPs which is not available to English WP, you may call it copy and paste to some degree. -- Inpursuit (talk) 02:04, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Your Userspace. I'll stop when you get the information right. --BOXN Table class I should have mentioned it much earlier that the current practice of writing table particular for skill list is terrible that we have to repeat the same color and rounded border corner definitions at each row for each table to define the desired style specific to the game's color theme. Those tables code size can be greatly reduced and more user-friendly by replacing table classes defined in MediaWiki:Wikia.css like FF Wiki. -- Inpursuit (talk) 05:54, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :Inpursuit, I tried to do this a long time ago but couldn't because no one gave me admin rights. I'm still waiting on it for a lot of reasons, including that. -- Zahlzeit 13:54, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry forgot to link this css from FF wiki for your reference as well: . Still there're more to be experimented, if you don't give us admin right to test it we never can get it right. -- Inpursuit (talk) 22:54, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :There's still the rounded table border corner style should be included in the css. I personally have no love for such fancy styling, but it would be better than letting other users repeatedly add the border-radius code in the table list, these code are very very distracting and needlessly increased the article size. And again I really want you to give me the admin right because it wastes our time for me to inform you want to do when you're also not familiar with the css editing. -- Inpursuit (talk) 02:00, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Minako Shouldn't you guys have banned Minako quite awhile ago? *Still doesn't spell check/grammar check most of her edits *Disagrees and reverts without discussion with most actions on the P4 pages. Quite sloppily too, in the form of badly re-pasted paragraphs which results in things being said twice. *Utterly ruined every single page with horrible quality P4A images or made them too verbose with entire plot synopsis when every character breaths, blinks, put too much unnecessary information, etc. *Reuploads said images, even when they've already went through the admin deletion process ala Otherarrow *Clearly doesn't know the MoS *Zany trivia *Refuses to change, has 2,335 and has been an editor since September 2, 2011 And even more things I'm probably forgetting. A lot of editors and readers alike, some not explicitly on the wiki even, complain about her and I must admit it is tiring having to clean up after her messes. I mean even now nearly all of the Persona 4 characters have her ilk on it and I can't even clean up those pages too what with me not having played Persona 4 before. I wish you guys were more harsh on people like this and banned them outright. -- Zahlzeit 05:37, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :Of course, but the fact still stands that she's doing more bad, than good, and it's not as if Minako losses anything substantial by being banned. It's necessary to keep the quality of the wiki intact. -- Zahlzeit 21:32, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::What, her supposed autism? Who even gives a fuck; what does that have to do with anything, really? -- Zahlzeit 22:33, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Also somewhat related, Minako orphaned an image, could you please delete it? :::Persona4a12_thumb.jpg ::-- Zahlzeit 02:22, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah now she's reuploading all the images Otherarrow just finished deleting five? days ago. :::P4A_ep.21.jpg :::Yu_dragging_Namatame_to_the_T.V.jpg :::Yu_confronted_Adachi.jpg :::Yu_desperate_to_go_save_Nanako_alone.jpg ::What is even the point of her being here, and why do you defend her? What is the difference between her and a vandal if the actions are the same? She and they do not help the wiki in any way and have always pushed progress backwards and have propagated the current stigma that is surrounding the wiki. Who even gives a fuck if her supposed intentions or her apparent autism is not malicious, the point of the matter is that the actions and the consequences of such are still unhelpful. ::One does not ban people who vandalize the wiki because they are malicious, or whatever intentions that they have to back up their actions. It is because they are being unhelpful. And Minako is the same, bad intentions or not. -- Zahlzeit 03:18, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Language aside, you know I'm right. If not please show a convincing counter statement. -- Zahlzeit 18:46, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sorry to butt in, but I just want to say, there is a difference between a vandal, who edits in bad faith and disrupts the wiki, and someone like Minako, who wants to help, but is sloppy and inexperienced. It's not a good idea to ban someone for editing in good faith. Instead, one should be offering advice for improvement.--Otherarrow 23:38, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::And yet she hasn't improved. She refuses to do so, has deleted the comments BOXN has made on her page, and you also have defended her in that argument too, preventing what you had just suggested. -- Zahlzeit 23:50, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Also >inexperienced :::::Are you serious? Edits on other wikis too and has 2,335 edits here and has been an editor since September 2, 2011 -- Zahlzeit 23:52, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Most of the comments on her page were not constructive criticism, but insults and telling her to stop editing. Even BOXN's more helpful comments were, as far as I could tell, also laden with insults. I don't think it's the same thing. Also, I don't know how long you new people have been around. I don't stalk your data. So forgive me if I make a mistake in that regard.--Otherarrow 00:06, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::EDIT:I'll be completely honest, why I don't think she has done anything to get banned, she hasn't exactly improved either. I think we should just stop talking about it and stop spamming Great Mara's talk page. I am sorry Great Mara. This is my bad.--Otherarrow 00:13, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I wasn't even trying to insult her, I tried my best to not sound like an ass, at most I was annoyed, but when she said she had autism I got pissed, because if you point out errors that a SUPPOSED autist makes, you're the bad guy. Autism doesn't screw up your spelling or grammar, she just wants some easy way out so she can do whatever she wants and no backlash added. POINT OUT WHERE I INJECTED OR IMPLIED ANY INSULTS IN MY ADVICE. --BOXN Apologizes. I want to apologize again for continuing to pester your talk page with this Minako crap. Sorry. I'd be completely OK if you started removing comments and telling us to take it elsewhere. This is my fault. I shouldn't have said anything.--Otherarrow 01:37, May 16, 2012 (UTC) : That's fine, I really don't clear my talk page often anyway. I wish I could figure out how to make Nukapedia's archiving tool work here though. That way I could keep things stored in archives for later. Right now I'm digging through the pictures anyway looking for extras/unused ones. Message 01:51, May 16, 2012 (UTC) If... and Appearance formatting If... is not Persona related. If... is only the gameplay prototype of Persona because of the Guardians gameplay aspect of the game but otherwise it still very much plays like an SMT game. The Guardian aspects don't have the symbolism or the significance that Persona do either. Hence, I've always put it along with SMT stuff. Can you order your sandbox as such so it can serve as a worthy reference? Or do you disagree? Now's the time to discuss it before I/someone takes a field day with the reference list in your sandbox. In any case it shouldn't be a "lone" entry--it should be grouped with SMT or Persona. -- Zahlzeit 04:21, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :>Why is everyone so concerned with my Sandbox when it's in a private area? :When we had that big discussion of what we'd do with the Appearances section, we all agreed we'd use your list. So there you have it. :>however I haven't seen anything weaving it in with the main SMT games either like IMAGINE and the other game :IMAGINE is.. strange as an SMT game. It can be closely described as an SMT Gaiden game or something because IMAGINE actually doesn't follow the same continuity as the SMT series as all and is pretty fanservice-y. For example, the game takes place between SMT1 and SMT2 but Demi-fiend appears as a in-canon boss. If... is another gaiden SMT game with a very similar style but with Guardians. Not that big of a difference, still you make a bit of a point. Where do you think we should put it? :-- Zahlzeit 04:30, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh wait mystery solved. Tamaki, the female protagonist of if... appears in the Persona series which makes if... canonically before Persona. -- Zahlzeit 04:54, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::That's enough. Even then she is a Devil Summoner, which also places the game after Devil Summoner. It fits perfectly in your list. -- Zahlzeit 05:02, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Wait what? The order was perfect as is, If... just needed to be bumped down so it was before the Persona series. That's it, I think. I haven't combed through the list because I haven't had the time yet. -- Zahlzeit 05:12, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::OH I see. Shit though. This ruins everything. I guess it's fine then. -- Zahlzeit 05:17, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Alright and yeah, I'm in a similar situation. Need to get up early for work tomorrow. Bye. -- Zahlzeit 05:22, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Mikiyo22 and Minako. Same information, similar name, has an account on the BB wikia as well, and is adding those images back again that we already deleted and has a similar editting style. I think you know what I'm getting at. -- Zahlzeit 15:26, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :They are the same person. I oversaw a log entry where one of the Wikia higher ups changed it for her. It's apparently a thing that you can do.--Otherarrow 15:36, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Wait, it seems the older account was renamed "Mikiyo2" while this one is 22. Separate accounts. Should I ban? EDIT:I did it. Sorry if that was the wrong move.--Otherarrow 15:40, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::She's been renamed again by Brandon Rhea, this time to SaberSapphire. --Bettafishrule2579 00:22, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Query: Fanart NaotoPXD_%281%29.jpg This was uploaded mistakenly as official art, when it is in fact fanart. Can you please delete it? I already removed it from it's respective gallery. -- Zahlzeit 14:25, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/File:Slider-DSVR2.png -- Zahlzeit 19:08, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Yes, because that specific image is a badly cropped version of the original image image. If you want to do what you said, which is fine, then you have to find the original which should be on DeSur2's site or Google or something. -- Zahlzeit 19:21, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Deletion request Could you please delete http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/File:Princess_Inaruna.png this image? I uploaded a new one that had a higher size and good quality. --BOXN 07:20, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Kresnik I actually have no idea what is going on. It shows up perfectly on my comp but not on the wiki. Also displays perfectly on a page like the front page, where it is on. I tried reupping it to the same file but it stayed the same. -- Zahlzeit 20:40, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Can you delete one of the duplicates? And yeah I really don't know how or if I can fix this. -- Zahlzeit 20:50, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:P2EnemyOnlyStats No, this template is supposed to replace the template you made. I think it was too verbose among other things but I didn't want to mess up preexisting information that is using that template on other pages to I made them separate. Maybe we can delete the old one eventually but whatever. I'm converting pages with your template with mine when I see them, like Hanako's. -- Zahlzeit :Yeah I know you were trying to make it look like the stat screen and it does a damn good job but I mean it's just too verbose, in my opinion. Although now I'm thinking I might need to format the ailment resistances like your version because enemies usually have a lot of resistances. What are your thoughts? :Also don't nuke your version unless you remember where it is used. Like I said it'll still in use so until then it should stay. -- Zahlzeit 18:03, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Poll It is literally supposed to be like that. I thought you played Strange Journey. -- Zahlzeit 16:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC) P1 Order Type Subtype Yes, Type does mean there are some weaknesses/resistances not shown on the stat screen. I figured this out when I noticed Amon-Ra resisted elemental spells (His Element type also gave him weakness to Electricity, Gravity and Blast, and his Nuclear subtype gave him absorption to Nuclear, but this was already on his stat screen). Of course, now we have to figure out what types and subtypes do what. From what I have gathered through trial and error, Light demons are resistant to the Lights (Expel, Miracle) and weak to the Darks (Death, Curse) and vice versa. Element demons are resistant to the Elements but weak to the Forces and vice versa. Subtype usually adds an additional resistance (such as Amon-Ra absorbing Nuclear) For example, Lucifer has the Dark Type but the Miracle Subtype, so while he still has the Expel weakness from his Dark Type, his Miracle Subtype allows him to resist Miracle. (He also resists everything else, but that is more of a personal thing) Sorry for getting into a bit of a ramble.--Otherarrow 15:14, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Front Page Could you make it editable by users only? -- Zahlzeit 07:51, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :I figured as much and I saw it already, thanks. -- Zahlzeit 07:58, June 25, 2012 (UTC) WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BACON whatever Please delete this when you wake up please --BOXN 12:55, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :I took care of it.--Otherarrow 15:17, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Golden Skills While I feel it would indeed be easier to wait for it to be stateside, we literally have no reason why we have to wait. We know for sure the skill sets for the bike skills, S.Link skills, and exclusive skills. Since Golden will be coming stateside in a few months, people are going to be looking around for information on it while it's being promoted. I fail to see how it's better to wait until everyone has the game in order to update the wiki when we could be ahead of the game and have the data already here. Cixer 04:19, July 11, 2012 (UTC) No, she has in fact confirmed that she has never voiced Naoto in any way. Here is a link to her official Facebook page. Look at the most recent conversation in the "Posts by Others" section. http://www.facebook.com/pages/Susan-Dalian/187723927927510 Can you give me a tip to defeat elizabeth w/o orpheus telos? Elizabeth Tip Please Can you give me a tip to defeat elizabeth w/o orpheus telos?Persona Lover (talk) 10:50, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Question Could you please help me with something? Inpursuit is putting a code in the character template that prevents one to enter to visual mode when one wants to edit an article, it's locked in source mode. He says everyone should edit in source code because it should be like that, if that's the case then the visual mode option wouldn't exist. Would you please help put an end to this stupid bullshit? -- Crok425 (talk) 14:48, January 9, 2013 (UTC) : That is my issue with him. Even if you two find source mode easier, some other people like to use both visual and source mode because it's easier for them so it's pretty unfair for him to do that just because he wants to. He also says that visual mode should be disabled because people need to learn basic coding, I didn't knew basic coding in the beginning but after using the wiki I learned a bit about it and I use bothe visual and source mode. Specific articles with this is Tayama, Kaga, Black Samurai, Naoto and Vincent. Me and some other people need to use visual because they prefer it, like you and Inpursuit prefer source mode. -- Crok425 (talk) 23:35, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Yes, that's the issue. The code inside the character template makes the visual mode unable to use and when I try to open the visual mode it says that it's because it has "complex coding". On the other hand, the Wikipedia:Subject hotlink makes us use both the source mode and the visual mode, so I don't understand why visual should be disabled. -- Crok425 (talk) 23:55, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Because visual mode does cause other terrible coding like this in Initial Persona page. This is one of the major reasons decided to disable visual mode in their project from all users entirely. -- Inpursuit (talk) 00:04, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Compare it youself. Template inside template issue aside, I hate visual mode also because the code generated by visual mode is not user-friendly to source mode user. Here is the other Wikia project user explaining the reason why visual mode should be disabled to every user on their wiki. -- Inpursuit (talk) 23:46, January 9, 2013 (UTC) : I'm one of those "new" users and I haven't been making any article a mess, I have been making some good edits to this wiki, so don't generalize. -- Crok425 (talk) 00:00, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I haven't generalized you since I leaned the limitation of the visual mode, but the other users (anonymous IP users usually) do. According to Tardis Wiki, Wikia has no intention to improve the visual mode for better coding. That means visual mode will remain flawed for a very long time and source mode users will suffer from visual mode users until it's disabled. -- Inpursuit (talk) 00:08, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Then do what the BlazBlue wiki do, only let registered users edit the articles and not anons. -- Crok425 (talk) 00:20, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to try and get Otherarrow and Zahlzeit in on this because trying to process all the text on this is really straining my brain right now. Unfortunately it doesn't seem that Bluer has been active since October 26th. Trying to look around at other wiki's on Nukapedia we're Source mode only but we still use the hotlinks instead of the template. At least from what I can gather from this template. If you all take take a look. I just got called up to dinner so it may be an hour or two before I get back. Great Mara (talk) 00:26, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :Template:w is literally my invention since maybe Final Fantasy Wiki, I can't really remember, either way this template was created for a shorthanded linking to Wikipedia article without the need to apply so the source code looks neater. -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:13, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::So what if it looks neater? You are not the only one that uses the wiki pages, some people need the visual mode and source mode, so I don't really understand why it must be taken down. I mostly need it to make my edits like putting images, putting other things like the trivia or gallery title I use the source mode. I need both modes like other people do. Besides, he said he'll be back later, wait until then. -- Crok425 (talk) 01:38, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Sorry I've been out playing video games. Also THANK YOU for the invention of that template Inpursuit. Despite being simple it was ingenious and I use it all the time. Anyway I agree with Inpursuit on this. The template pages should only be editted in source mode, it's pretty easy to fuck it up for simply being in visual mode. I think keeping it on pages is still a good idea, just not on the template pages or "code" heavy important pages. « Zahlzeit 11:26, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Also yeah using his Wiki template is objectively better than copy and pasting the link. If you disagree present your argument and what not, I honestly can't see a single reason not to use it. « Zahlzeit 11:29, January 10, 2013 (UTC) The thing is Crok isn't trying to edit a template page, he's saying that the template causes interference with visual mode when trying to edit the whole page. The most you can do is edit individual sections. And I still can't really come to a decision after reading all of that debate. Sure the new templates might be unique but most wikis I see use the pipe links and if someone from another wiki comes to edit that would be something that they are more familiar with/standard. Great Mara (talk) 17:59, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :I don't understand. What kind of interference? « Zahlzeit 18:34, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Say if he tries to edit the whole page on Naoto Shirogane. It won't let him switch to visual mode due to complex code in the character template. He can only edit the sections without the template in it. Great Mara (talk) 18:42, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Let me be honestly precise: the visual mode can't be switched to if you use a template inside another template, i.e. using template:w in the voice actor section of the character template. I kinda understand the frustration caused by this. But it doesn't change my POV of eradicating the visual mode from Megami Tensei Wiki. Sometimes you can see some "good faith" but badly coded edits by anon due to the visual mode. The Initial Persona page happened once, and Tardis Wiki shows more stellar examples of "code explosion" so they just disabled the visual mode from their wiki entirely. It may sound rude, but I hate wiping other's ass. Crok suggested we disable IP edit from this wiki, but as you can see that user:76.191.145.36 is making some very helpful contributions of Megami Tensei II demon data. -- Inpursuit (talk) 00:05, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Wait but you can still see the page in visual mode can't you? You just can't edit the template stuff on the page unless you are in source which makes a lot of sense to me. I'm still with Inpursuit on this. « Zahlzeit 03:11, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::No. You may turn on the visual mode in preferences-editing yourself to try it. If you're gonna edit the page with "template inside template" (e.g. Naoto Shirogane), even if you've enabled visual mode, you'll be switched back to source mode automatically. If you still try to access the visual mode, it will prompt you that "visual mode is unavailable due to complex coding" or something like that. Template:w is not the only template would be used in the character infobox template, template:nowrap is a potential candidate which is already widely used in Wikipedia articles in the same fashion. This issue does not affect the other section of the article if that individual section does not have "template inside template" usage. The other thing I'm totally against is that visual mode is not a "what you see is what you get" ( ) editor, its temporary result is unreliable when the article is full of templates. You still need to use the traditional "preview" function in either mode for an accurate preview of your edit. ::::Crok insists that he's not good with coding. Let me tell you, wiki coding is among the easiest language on the earth, because you only need to know how to interlink, embed image, create section header and minimal template usage in an article (not even asking you to create or edit a template). I couldn't even regard it as a "computer language" for I'm not a programmer. You almost know how to use the wiki code the first time you compare the source with the preview result. Refusing to use the source mode, call me selfish to your preference, is downright lazy. -- Inpursuit (talk) 04:48, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::I remember putting that template in an article and still being able to use visual. Well regardless I still agree with you. « Zahlzeit 06:32, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I dunno, but if we are to get it turned off we might need to take a community vote and get Bluer on board since Wikia would have to do it? Unless Bluer can turn it off by himself but when I looked through Admin I saw no such feature. Great Mara (talk) 18:19, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :No, I'm not saying we disable it but we should definitely be using the w template. Whether it turns off visual mode or not. « Zahlzeit 22:37, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Persona 4 Golden I don't own Golden right now and trust me I would be contributing if I had it. Yeah, I agree that we should have seperate sections for GOlden stats and Vanilla stats. « Zahlzeit 22:37, January 11, 2013 (UTC)